


Fragments

by genetic_design



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 50 word sentences, A cliché 'when will they get together' bet, Angst, Coda, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, One sentence fics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will change, Steve's a stalker, but in a good way and Danny's grateful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genetic_design/pseuds/genetic_design
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 50 unconnected codas woven throughout the series as single sentence fics, where each story is 50 words in length.</p><p> </p><p><em>Danny curls a trembling hand around Steve's neck, digs his fingertips into the sweat-drenched skin</em> (the too-rapid pulse beneath them stutters at the contact)<em> as he presses his mouth to Steve's temple, saying, "I got you, babe, I'm here," and finally feels his chest unclench when Steve murmurs his name.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> One sentence fills all about McDanno for a prompt table.
> 
> This work contains: gratuitous run-ons, extreme liberties regarding the occasional prompt, and general abuse of punctuation and the English language.
> 
> Also, for the sake of condensing the tags list, I will put the episode titles in the notes for each 'chapter'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should have happened during s5 episode "Ina Paha" ("If Perhaps").

Danny curls a trembling hand around Steve's neck, digs his fingertips into the sweat-drenched skin ( _the too-rapid pulse beneath them stutters at the contact_ ) as he presses his mouth to Steve's temple, saying, "I got you, babe, I'm here," and finally feels his chest unclench when Steve murmurs his name.


	2. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene during s4 episode "Ku I Ka Pili Koko" ("Blood Brothers").

Hesitation chokes Steve the moment his fingers brush the makeshift bomb — _this could be it_ , he thinks, the last breath he ever takes, so with the brutal grip of finality crushing his chest, Steve turns and kisses Danny as he hopes against furious, desperate hope that this isn't the end.


	3. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No specific episode for this one, imagine it wherever you like.

"Guess Hawaii isn't so bad after all, huh?" Steve asks, and Danny rolls his eyes, launches into an absolute tirade about the overabundance of sand and lack of proper pizza, but Steve shoots him a crooked smile and Danny can't help sighing and admitting, "No place else I'd rather be."


	4. Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one without a specific episode placement, though I personally picture it happening in vague s4 for some reason.

"Rough night, guys?" Kono asks as a yawning Steve ducks inside his office, sporting yesterday's rumpled outfit and bruises across his throat; when Danny (equally dishevelled but radiating smugness) winks at her before following, she breaks into a triumphant grin, turning to accept the twenty Chin slaps into her palm.


	5. Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post s5 episode "Hoʻoilina" ("Legacy"), because I refuse to accept that Steve would not do something like this for his ~~boy~~ friend.

"Steven," Danny says slowly, the beginnings of a ' _did you seriously just stalk me all the way out to New Jersey_ ' explosion, but Steve, seized by the grief haunting his eyes, interrupts him with a bruise-tight embrace; Danny exhales sharply, buries his face into Steve's chest, and finishes, "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://the-caitastrophe.tumblr.com); we can talk about silly, oblivious, made for each other boys.


End file.
